onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Thousand Sunny
| affltion= Straw Hat Pirates | first= Chapter 436| }} The Thousand Sunny is the second ship of the Straw Hat Pirates that they are now using as their main mode of transportation after the Going Merry was lost. It is a Brigantine Sloop type ship designed and built by Franky with a little help from Yokuzuna, Iceburg, and the remaining Galley-La foremen. Built from Adam Wood, it is a magnificent ship that is at least double the size of the Going Merry and apparently contains the requests the Straw Hats wanted. Ship Design and Appearance The Thousand Sunny is a Brigantine Sloop, which relies on the skills of it's navigator. The ship also has a lawn on it's deck, as well as an observation tower for a crow's nest. The masts are huge, and help make the ship extremely manuverable. The figurehead, like on the Merry is an animal's head, only this time a lion (although the face looks more like a bear's) with its mane in the shape of a flower's petals. There is a giant "1" on the side of the ship. In the middle of the ship, there is a lawn with grass and some trees. A slide and a swing can be located here. In Volume 46 of the manga, a complete set of blueprints of the Thousand Sunny was given in same fashion of the Going Merry's.One Piece Manga - Vol. 47, The Thousand Sunny's Blueprints Image:Thousand Sunny pg.46.jpg|The upper deck and topmost parts of the Thousand Sunny Image:Thousand Sunny pg.66.jpg|The second floor rooms Image:Thousand Sunny pg.86.jpg|The first floor rooms Image:Thousand Sunny pg.126.jpg|Below deck and the Soldier Dock System Figurehead, Helm, and Anchors The figurehead of the Thousand Sunny is a large lion face with two crossbones beneath it resembling a typical Jolly Roger. The mouth of the figurehead can open in order to reveal a cannon for frontal attacks. Due to it's color scheme, the figurehead can be mistaken for sunflower. The Thousand Sunny's helm is also located at the front of the ship. Unlike the conventional steering wheels found on traditional sailing ships of olden times, the Sunny's steering wheel's position on the ship resembles those found on modern ships. On the steering wheel is a device that controls the Sunny's Dock System. By turning the knob to a certain direction, one can choose which compartments can be opened at the side of the ship. A lever situated next to the steering wheel can then used to open the compartments. A bench is also located near the steering wheel for comfortability. The anchors of the Thousand Sunny are positioned at each side of the front of the ship. They both resemble large lion paws. The rope used for these are stored inside the metal ring positioned behind the figurehead. Boys' and Girls' Rooms The boys' room is located on the first floor of the fore of the ship, while the girls' room is located above them on the second floor. Posted on the wall of the boys' room is a collection of their wanted posters. Only Sanji's poster isn't found here. Kitchen, Dinning Room, and Sick bay The kitchen is likely to be increased in size and quality of equipment. All that is known is that Sanji got the perfect lock he's always wanted for the fridge, and that there is a huge oven. The ship has a sick bay, which the previous ship didn't seem to have. Chopper was seen lying in it, relaxing in it, as the room was his (seeing as he is the ship's doctor). Aquarium Bar Great for keeping fish so they stay perfectly fresh once caught, Franky says it's a good place to eat dinner. Luffy and Usopp foolishly put a shark in there, which devoured all the fish they had previously caught. Library, Workrooms, Bath, Crow's Nest, and Survey Room The large hutlike structure at the end of the ship contains the bath and library. The library, within this structure, is a large circular room with several books. Except for Luffy, everyone has books stored in here. Circling together with the room's shape is long a bench for people to sit on. In the middle of the room is Nami's mapping desk and contains the Ship's Log and other stuff. The library, according to Nami, is the "Sunny's Brain".One Piece Manga - Vol.47 pg.195, Nami calls the library Sunny's Brain. On top of the library, located in the attic like section of the building, is the bath. It contains a much larger bathtub then the previous ship. As Nami commented, taking a bath there while the ship gently rocks gives it the feel of a high end spa. On top of the foremast is the crow's nest. It is a ball shaped hut with several windows on the sides. It can be entered by climbing up the ropes surrounding the mast and then climbing a ladder up through a hole below the crow's nest metal carpeted floor. It contains some advance telescopic equipment and a loud speaker mike. The mike is connected to a loud speaker located below the crow's nest. The crow's nest can also be used as gym and contains several exercising equipment such as dumb bells. Features The Thousand Sunny features many additions which the crew have long awaited for, and some nice additions Franky added himself. Soldier Dock System The Soldier Dock system is a special system built within in the ship represented externally by the giant plate marked with a giant number. It is a turn table of compartments of sorts that each contain a special device or vehicle that the Straw Hats can use. It is so named because the vehicles stored within are as Franky calls them are the soldiers of the Thousand Sunny.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, Franky explains the name of the Soldier Dock System. * Channel Zero: Two compartments containing the paddle wheels to change the ship into Paddle-Wheel Sunny. It is powered by a Cola. In chapter 442, Franky showed use of it by changing the number which transformed the Thousand Sunny. * Channel One: Contains Shiro Mokuba I * Channel Two: Contains Mini Merry II * Channel Three: Contains Submerge Shark III * Channel Four: Currently empty. Franky stated he'll probably fit it with weapons. Coup de Burst The name of a maneuver used by Franky in order to escape Vice-Admiral Garp's attack. Basically, Franky uses 3 bottles of Cola to fire a giant cannon downward and rocket the ship into the air, making a great escape, or as he calls it, a "Water Escape". History The concept of the Thousand Sunny was first thought up by Franky when he was young. Inspired by his mentor Tom's creation, the Oro Jackson, Franky dreamed of making a ship that would sail around the world. This dream however was shattered when Tom was taken away. Franky blamed himself for Tom's arrest and vowed to never build another ship ever again. After the events in Enies Lobby, Franky's dream was revitalized and he decided to build the Straw Hats a new ship to replace the one that was lost. He felt he owed them for the things that had happened. With the Adam Wood his gang bought with the money they originally stole from the Straw Hats and some aid from Yokuzuna, Iceburg, Paulie, Peepley Lulu, and Tilestone, Franky toiled in making the new ship. After several nights of labor on Scrap Island, Iceburg revealed the new ship to the Straw Hats. Voyage The ship will likely go many places, as its journey is just beginning. The Journey So Far * Water 7 (Built here on Scrap Island) Current Island * Thriller Bark (believed to be an island, but actually a giant ship) The ship has left Water 7 and is currently at the Florian Triangle zone. Hence, it is in the open sea. Naming Issue The name Thousand Sunny is a name suggested by Iceburg that describes a ship sailing through a thousand seas like the sun. However before the ship was properly named as thus, a couple of names were suggested by the crew. One Piece Manga - Chapter 439, The crew decide what name to use. Most of which were suggested by Luffy and involved the word lion in it. The following are those names suggested by the crew. *Bear Polar Bear Lion: Luffy's first suggestion for the ship's name. *Tiger Wolf Lion: Zoro's first suggestion for the ship's name. *Squid Octopus Chimpanzee: Luffy's second suggestion for the ship's name. *Dumpling Gorilla Lion: Luffy's third suggestion for the ship's name. *Master Sleeping Lion: Zoro's second suggestion for the ship's name. *Darkness Pill: Robin's own suggestion for the ship's name. *Marshmallow Sunflower: Sanji's own suggestion for the ship's name. *Battle Franky, Lion Gang Champion: A name which Franky himself intended to call the ship. This naming issue had also affected fans and readers alike before the ship was actually named. Many assumed that the ship's name was "King of Beasts" due to Iceburg's comment that the Pirate King should ride a ship with the theme of the king of all beasts, a lion. One Piece Manga - Chapter 436, Iceburg explains that the Pirate King should ride the ship with a king of all beasts theme. References External links *Thousand Sunny at Wikipedia *Brigantine - Wikipedia article about the type of ship the Thousand Sunny is based on Category:Ships Category:Straw Hat Pirates